It is known to provide an aircraft with a health and usage monitoring system (HUMS). A HUMS can include one or more sensors arranged to monitor parts of the aircraft to determine for example whether the parts have been subjected to mechanical loads exceeding a predetermined acceptable limit.
One type of HUMS is known as an integrated vehicle health monitoring system (IVHMS), also known as an aircraft condition monitoring system (ACMS). An IVHMS is an integral part of an aircraft which is installed at the point of aircraft manufacture.
It is also known to provide a HUMS upgrade which can be retrofitted to an in-service aircraft by interfacing the HUMS with the aircraft's IVHMS and/or avionics system.
The present inventors have devised an improved sensor for use in a HUMS that can enable health and usage monitoring to be performed in an improved manner.